1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to fastening devices and more particularly to such devices which allow the assembly or disasembly of parts relative to each other.
2. Description of Related Art
A well known fastening device of the prior art is the clevis pin, which is used, for example, to connect such as a yoke and rod The clevis pin includes a head and a shank, with the shank passing through aligned openings in the yoke arms and the rod and being held in place by a cotter pin which passes through an opening in the shank, the head of the clevis pin bearing against one of the yoke arms and the cotter pin bearing against the other of the yoke arms.
Such a fastener does not lend itself to the fast connection or disconnection of parts and cannot be operated by the fingers of one hand. Further, the cotter pin rusts when exposed to the elements and its sharp ends can cause injury if grasped, whereby it is usually taped to avoid injury.
Other fasteners of the prior art are expensive to manufacture, or complicated in their structure, or difficult to operate.